Naruto Yaoi oneshot songfics
by Kairinu-sama
Summary: unoriginal title, i know...well this is a collection of songfic oneshots of naruto yaoi obviously XD dont forget to review!
1. empty promises

empty promises

A.N. First story to my Naruto/Sasuke songfic one shots .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did…I don't know what would happen…and the song is copyrighted to Papa Roach.

WARNING: not sure how much of a warning this is. This is story is yaoi; if you don't like it, don't read any further.

Note: Rated M for language and implied sexual content…I think. One-shot Naru/Sasu

_/blah/ _flash back  
"talking"

Story start:

_/Naruto ran towards the unsuspecting figure, short black hair, black clothes, pale skin. Sasuke. /_

Sasuke left. They had gone to get him…and had mostly failed. Sure they caught him. He came back with them. But he was so traumatized he didn't trust anyone. No one...except Naruto.

"I will forgive but I wont forget. I hope you know, you've lost my respect." The kitsune sang softly while doing his dishes. Since the black prodigy had decided to move in with him, he'd had loads of chores.

"…You gotta rise against, the demons that are gonna try and hold you down." He dried his hands as he looked over to the couch and glowered at the sleeping Uchiha. "Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?" Naruto moved over to the couch and glared down at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes to the sound of singing and the feel of eyes upon him.

"…Not a pawn for to play in your fucking fame! I've got dignity, and a dream that I want to achieve." Naruto turned away and paused to think of the next words. "…You let me down. I'm not deaf, and all I hear are your empty promises." The fox sat down on the floor facing away from the Uchiha. "Does is run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?" Blue eyes turned and looked at Sasuke.

Tears flooded the normally cold onyx eyes. He looked away, biting his cheek to keep from sobbing.

"Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love…?" Naruto paused as if expecting an answer. "Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love."

Sasuke shook as a painful sob shook him. The next lyrics broke him completely.

"I will forgive, but I wont forget. And I hope you know, you've lost my respect."

Sasuke covered his ears, each of his sobs causing Naruto to flinch. Finally the blonde got up from the floor and sat next to Sasuke, pulling the shaking boy into his arms. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, crying on the others' shoulder.

"I'm sorry! So, so sorry!" Sasuke sobbed, his breathing shaky. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so extremely sorry." He whispered, his tears slowing before finally stopping.

"It's alright Sasuke, it's fine." Naruto soothed.

"No, it's not, I aband--" Sasuke's speech was cut off by Naruto's lips. Sasuke relaxed and his eyes closed, he returned the kiss. His hands curling into the fox's blonde locks.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down to the couch cushions, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth. Exploring the ever-moist cavern before engaging a timeless war of tongues. Sasuke moaned, his tongue pushing against Naruto's in turn.

The kit pulled away from the kiss to leave a wet trail of kisses and licks before stopping on Sasuke's neck, suckling at one spot as he fumbled for the hem of Sasuke's shirt. His hands were stopped by Sasuke's own.

Naruto pulled away from the growing red mark on Sasuke's neck reluctantly, to gaze questioningly at the Uchiha himself.

"It's not right, I need your respect and love, before we could ever go that far. I don't want you to fuck me out of pity." He paused to think of the right words, "I want it because you love me, not because you pity me." Sasuke finished, gazing sadly up at Naruto, who seemed to be processing his words.

"Alright, that's understandable." Naruto leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I'll have you know though, I think I do love you, and the respect part is coming back…quite quickly. Don't think, 'He just pities me, this fuck, is to make me happy.' Because that wouldn't be true." Naruto grinned before kissing Sasuke briefly again. "G'night, love ya, my black prodigy." He whispered before moving slowly up the stairs and to his room.

Sasuke laid on the couch, processing the blonde's words before jumping off the couch, running up the stairs and into Naruto's room.

THE END

A.N. this was a spur of the moment thing, idea happened while listening to my cd being bored. Tell me what ya think , I'd be happy to get good feedback from this.

Kairinu-sama

Signing off.


	2. my bloody valentine

•My Bloody Valentine•

A.N. second story of my Sasuke/Naruto song fic one shots. Xd this one's one sided .

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters if I did all would be hell, and the song belongs to Good Charlotte.

I changed the lyrics of the song slightly to fit the plot, just one word . .  
WARNING: this story is indeed yaoi Xd and it implies that something happened. If you do not wish to harm your supposed 'virgin' eyes don't read further. Of course it doesn't go into explicit detail of the actual act, just what happened after…

Italics – flashback

Normal - narration

Story Start:

oh, my love. please don't cry. i'll wash my bloody hands and. we'll start a new life.

The funeral for Team seven's Haruno Sakura was depressing and rainy. Everyone took it hard. But one took it especially hard. Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde had finally won her over. But on the eve of February fourteenth, she died in the bedroom of the apartment she rented out. No body could say if it was suicide or murder.

She was found with a kunai in her fist and her throat slit neatly. Blood crusted around the gaping hole and coloring the white pillowcase.

i ripped out. her throat. and called you on the telephone. to take off. my disguise. just in time to hear you cry when you…

He had stayed long after everyone left. Uchiha Sasuke had stayed behind too, with Naruto.

Said blonde stood wide-eyed and crying before the gravestone. Black rose long forgotten in a fist grown bloody from the thorns. Baggy black clothing covering his well built form.

Sasuke stood a short distance away, calm and grim faced. Dressed similar to Naruto's but in white.

you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. the night she died. you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. one last time. singin'…

Naruto turned towards Sasuke after watching the rose fall to the ground.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked quietly looking down at the ground. Guilt coursing through him violently.

Naruto looked up, tears streaming down his face and dripping off his chin. He nodded slowly, almost unsure of letting his guard down around the black prodigy.

Sasuke turned and started walking towards the Ichiraku, sensing Naruto following reluctantly. The fox sensed something was wrong with the Uchiha.

oh, my love. please don't cry. i'll wash my bloody hands and. we'll start a new life. i don't know much at all. i don't know wrong from right. all i know is that i love you tonight.

Sasuke ordered them both miso ramen, Naruto sliding onto the bench quietly, his eyes holding no laughter. He ate his ramen as if he no longer had a taste for it. Sasuke himself barely touched his own. The Uchiha paid for them both and took Naruto's sleeve. Pulling the blonde towards the messy apartment.

Upon entering his own apartment, Sasuke threw himself on the couch. His heart beating in the pit of his stomach. He had never seen his blonde love so down. He was so happy when he finally got with Haruno. And he had to ruin it by getting jealous and killing her.

This would be all over the news in no time. An unknown killer murdered Jounin, Haruno Sakura, destroying the heart and soul of her teammate and boyfriend. Sasuke laughed bitterly before heading off to bed.

there was. police and. flashing lights. the rain came down so hard that night and the. headlines read. a lover died. no tell-tale heart was left to find when you…

Naruto woke up the next morning face down on his couch. Fresh tears came to his eyes when he remembered what had happened the night before. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed painfully for about an hour before stumbling into the bathroom for a shower.

The Uchiha got up, showered, got dressed, ate, and then left his apartment. His destination: Naruto's place. He knocked on the door, and upon receiving no answer, let himself in.

when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. the night she died. you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. one last time. singin'…

Sasuke made himself comfortable on the kit's couch grabbing the little orange book on the box used as a coffee table. So Kakashi-sensei got Naruto into those perverted things as well hm? Sasuke laughed slightly, his eyes forbidding and still holding a sincere look of guilt in them.

Damn that Naruto for making him feel this way! Naruto came into the living room and stopped, staring in surprise.

"W-what are you doing here, Sasuke?" The blonde inquired the onyx Uchiha.

"I came to see how you were today." Was the almost too calm reply.

oh, my love. please don't cry. i'll wash my bloody hands and. we'll start a new life. i don't know much at all. i don't know wrong from right. all i know is that i love you tonight. tonight.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, "You didn't have too." He said quietly.

"I know."

_Sasuke followed the couple home from a meeting they had with the Hokage. Sakura walked up to Naruto's apartment door and kissed him briefly on the lips, a bright smile on her pale features. Naruto grinning sheepishly, he was blushing deeply. The kit entered his place after saying goodnight to the cherry blossom ninja. The Uchiha then followed Sakura back to her house. _

_He had stood outside her bedroom window and waited for the light to go out, waited till he sensed her aura becoming relaxed before he slipped into her room. Kunai in hand he stood over the terrified girl who was petrified in fear. _

"_N-no, S-Sasuke-kun, don't!" She cried, her jade eyes wide and teary. _

_He ignored her protests and cleanly slit her throat before placing the kunai in her hand and closing around the weapon. Blood pooling out of the gouge and around her neck. He used two fingers to close her eyes; to make her face look more relaxed as if she did it herself. _

"I did it so we could be together." Sasuke murmured coming up to Naruto and wrapping his arms around the blonde who had tears in his blue eyes.

she dropped you off, i followed her home. then i, i stood outside her bedroom window. standing over her she begged me not to do. what i knew i had to do 'cause i'm so in love with you.

_Sasuke washed his hands in the bathroom sink, making sure that no red stained the white ceramics. Drying his hands he picked up the phone and dialed Naruto's number._

"_Sakura just committed suicide." He said quietly, trying to make it seem like he was in grief._

_The kitsune on the other line, choked and tears laced his voice, "W-what….." _

"I hate you." Naruto said quietly, tears falling down his cheeks.

Sasuke pulled back slightly from Naruto and then leaned in capturing the other's lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue forcing its way into Naruto's mouth. Exploring and pushing against the still appendage in 'his' fox's mouth. A hand sliding down Naruto's form and into his sweats fondling the blonde as he carried the kiss out. Breaking away only to catch his breath. He left a trail of kisses on Naruto's neck and shoulder. Sasuke pushed the tanned boy to the kitchen floor.

oh, my love. please don't cry. i'll wash my bloody hands and. we'll start a new life. i don't know much at all. i don't know wrong from right. all i know is that i love you tonight.

Sasuke got up from the floor. Dressing and then leaving Naruto's apartment with an air of self-satisfaction about him, leaving the blonde whimpering on the kitchen linoleum. Blood and semen dribbling out of the tight hole that Sasuke had forced himself into.

Naruto sobbed uncontrollably on the hard floor. Sasuke raped him. His supposed best friend, kills the love of his life and then rapes him. He hated the bastard. The fox boy curled into the fetal position and cried for hours. Pain coursing through his entire body. He'd kill the Uchiha. He would, and take full satisfaction in doing so.

THE END

a.n. so what'd ya think? Read n Review please

Naruto: OMGWTFBBQ! What the hell! I did not just get raped I did not!

Kairinu-sama: I'm afraid you did Naru-kun.

Naruto: What the Fuck is wrong with you?

Kairinu-sama: Nothing. Nothing at all. grins maniacally

Naruto: inches away

Sakura: I died? Sasuke-kun….killed me? cries

Kairinu-sama: You'll get over it. pats her back

Sasuke: Idiots… walks away

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.

P.S. If you have any song requests, review me or email me, and a reason for the song, (I can't think of any songs at the moment) thank you .


	3. taking over me

#3 – Taking over me

Kk-sama's notes – This one is switched around a lil bit, instead of it being Naruto-kun on the receiving end its Sasuke-baka, but there probably wont be much sexual implying ness either…but yeah.

Disclaimer – song belongs to Evanescence, chars to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note – give me requests on different character pairs please! As long as its yaoi and from Naruto I don't care please! And song requests too much appreciated thanks.

Summary: Naruto got aggravated one time while training with the rest of Team 7, he ran off, paying no attention to the cries for him to come back. He left Konoha, not telling anyone where he was going, but leaving a note for Sasuke, to tell everyone not to worry. Sasuke thinks it's his fault, and then Naruto comes back changed. Sasuke realizes that he's loved Naruto the whole time the kit was gone. Not as angsty as the first two chaps but y'know Review please!

'Italics' Lyrics  
Italics thought/flashback

"Normal text" dialogue

Normal text story XD

NAME POV change

(Translations)

Story Start:

NARUTO

'_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do._'

He walked through a forest in fire country, just outside of his home. His bright blue eyes-turned murky blue-gray, stared absently at the approaching gates. The guards seemed to be slacking today; he should be able to get in with ease. Naruto ran a hand through his, now, straight, golden brown hair; trying to get it out of his eyes, he shivered when the loose strands that he normally tied back, tickled his neck. The two men at the gate walked towards him, warily. Back in cloud he had heard of the attacks on Konoha, but no one knew who was leading them.

"Name, village, and mission. Please." One in a mask decorated like a hawk, ordered awkwardly while the other nodded. This was obviously their first time patrolling the gates.

"Uzumaki. Konoha. No mission." The kitsune replied in a formal tone.

"U-Uzumaki?" The other ANBU guard stammered. "Do you have…uh…proof of what you say?" He finished lamely.

Naruto lifted his long bangs and tapped a finger on the metal plate decorated with a leaf, on his hitae-ate. They nodded and escorted him to the gates before letting him through.

The kitsune waved over his shoulder as he headed to his apartment, "Arigatou!" (Thank you!)

SASUKE

'_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me._'

The Uchiha sat on his small balcony, not noticing when someone entered the usually empty apartment beside his, and turned on the lights. That empty apartment belonging to a certain fox on his mind.

It's my fault…isn't it? All those hateful things said to him…it had to be my fault because I said things too. I purposely degraded him to bring him down. So that Kakashi-san would see me as the better student. If anything I'm the dobe (dead last (?)).

"_You're doing it wrong, dobe." _

"_Naruto-kun! Stop annoying Sasuke-kun. If your gonna spar with him, don't make stupid mistakes!"_

"_Naruto, work on your stance."_

"_Sasuke-kun's better than you at this, you should quit."_

"_Dobe, I won't fight you, while you suck so bad. Just go home and snivel like the dog you are."_

"_You missed a seal, and you're holding the kunai wrong."_

"_Spar with the tree, dobe, you aren't good enough for me to even look at you."_

"_Naruto go home! Sasuke-kun doesn't want you here, your mere presence annoys him."_

"_Dobe. You're a failure."_

_How were we so stupid? Kakashi didn't treat him like dirt, but Sakura-san and I did. If only we had been a little smarter. If only I had realized I felt this way for him. _

"Every thought seems to revolve around him. I—I wonder how he's been doing. He's been gone for far to long. I—I miss the dobe." Sasuke murmured to the coming stars, the familiar burn of tears hitting the backs of his eyes. He blinked so as not to cry.

"Hey neighbor!" called a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up in surprise, but what he saw wasn't whom he was expecting. "Hello." He said quietly getting up to walk inside.

"Oi (hey), I just got out here! Sasuke-baka, matte! (Baka idiot; matte wait)" The "stranger" jumped from his balcony over to Sasuke's, causing the prodigy's eyes to widen fractionally. "Yo, how've you been?"

"N—Naruto?"

'_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then_'

"Who else would I be, dumb ass!" Was the laughing reply as the other nin lifted his arm, his fingers brushing over Sasuke's bicep, to move his hair away from his face. "This's what cloud does to ya!" He chuckled nervously.

Sasuke gulped and tried to back away, a blush spreading across his face.

Naruto opened his eyes as he scratched at the whiskers on his left cheek. "Why so shy Sasuke? We're buddies right? Tomo no Sasuke? (Tomo friend; No indicates possessive (don't know if I placed the words right -- correct me if I did wrong please))"

"Uh…hai (yes)…" Sasuke looked to the side, but not turning his head away. Strong arms wrapped around him, crushing him to the changed kitsune. "Erg…" Sasuke moaned.

"Ah…gomen sorry." Naruto loosened his embrace.

'_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you are taking over._'

NARUTO

_Have I changed so much? That he can barely grasp that it's me?_

SASUKE

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and moved over to the ledge of the balcony. His straight, chin length black hair caressing his cheeks lightly with the breeze.

_This isn't Naruto; it can't be…but how else would he know me? And who else would have those stupid whiskers and that stupid rambunctious personality. Okay it's not stupid…**he's** not stupid. Kami-sama (god) I missed him. _

"You bastard." He murmured to the former blonde.

"Wh—What?" Naruto was taken aback.

"You left us! You left me…" Sasuke finished his accusation. "After she realized that you were actually not coming back, Sakura-san couldn't stop crying. She blamed everything on me; she seemed to not realize she had a part in it too. She wanted to go after you but Kakashi-sensei (sensei teacher) forced her not too. I—I felt like crying myself, I'm sorry for that day and the things I said, I was young and brainless."

"Hey, it's alright." Naruto told him coming up behind him.

NARUTO

'_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me._'

He wanted so much to wrap his arms around the Uchiha and ravish him right there. He was just told however subtle it was, that Sasuke felt the exact same way he did.

"Sasuke? It's okay, I was young and stupid too, I took all that to heart. When I actually knew you guys didn't think that way. Why else would Sakura-chan have come over all the time before I left? She just acted different with you around, and we were rivals, it's understandable that you'd want to seem better at something. You were my best friend and still are, if you'll take it." Naruto said quietly while his mind screamed _Take Me!_

SASUKE

He looked up at the kitsune, his eyes drooping slightly while he listened, but they perked when Naruto finished.

"Of course I will baka, I lo--!" He cut himself off and looked away, his pale skin burning.

"Oi! Don't stop there you moron! Finish it, I dare you!" Naruto told him excitedly. Sasuke realized that the fox knew what he wanted to say, and felt that way too.

He turned towards his long-time love; "I love you."

Naruto grinned happily before pouncing on Sasuke, kissing the Uchiha all over his exposed skin.

'_Taking over me…Your taking over me… Taking over me… Taking over me_'

THE END

Notes: Well thas it! I took out some verses from the song so I wouldn't be forcing my self to think of stuff to write, cuz that wouldn't be too pretty XD **gets a nosebleed thinking of all the possibilities. **Thanks to Akiras luv slave for the request. Remember, song and yaoi Naruto pairing requests please!

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


	4. author note thinger

I am sorry to those who actually look forward to my updating of this particular story (or any others in fact); I haven't had much inspiration for writing lately. This isn't another chapter; I need a good angsty song and a good Naruto yaoi pairing. This is in response to reviews, mostly one that I found extremely offensive.

A sincere thank you from the bottom of my pathetic heart . to FireDemonOfShadows, Sin Of Envy, and Akiras luv slave for the nice reviews (and request). And also thank you to nighinvisible, Violet1991, RisuBento, alohaturtle, LadyKagome215, Crimson Eyed Angel, Forkslovespoons, Ripper-Roo, nikki3, FireFilly, Xir, Rei, xILoveMyChemicalRomancex, Maiyuko-chan, and Chii for reviews on my other fics.

To Naruke

Regarding your reviews on my Naruto Yaoi Drabbles. One and sort of the other were extremely offensive. Not even close to making me feel good about my writing. There are other authors out there, authors who are greater then me in their mad writing skillz, who can right a rape scene or two, and get away with minor details. Why is it that I cant get away with the before and after of it? If it disgusted you so much why did you read the story after it? Whos to say it couldn't have been as happy as it was? I may n0t have stated the high level of angstyness involved in this collection, but it was put under the angst genre. What made it partially worse was the second review where you told me it was **much better** and then told me to make a **happy or funny** story with a song that has next to no hints of depression in it at all. That's just as degrading as saying its **DISGUSTING** and that you **HATED IT**. While I do appreciate compliments and constructive crits, yours was niether a compliment nor constructive. If you don't like it, don't comment, if you do comment, try not to hurt the author's feelings next time. Thank you.

If anyone has any requests at all and ideas to go with the requests please email me at either or Thank you

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


	5. The Riddle

The Riddle

A.N. Chapter four of naruto yaoi drabbles. The pairing is **Obito/Kakashi**. Don't think you like the idea? Don't read it.

The song is The Riddle by Nik Kershaw as requested by my friend.

'_Italics_' lyrics

_Italics _thoughts

**Bold flash back**

Story Start:

'_I've got, two strong arms. Blessings of Babylon. Time to carry on and try for sins and false alarms, so to America the brave wise men save…_'

Kakashi walked towards the empty field. Kicking at a rock, he noticed it still had bloody stains from long ago. He sighed, looking up at the tree in the middle of the clearing. Its branches were black and red. Lines carved into its bark; tiny twigs snapped off from shuffling feet. The copy-nin let out a deep sigh.

_That was so long ago, wasn't it…Obito._

"**Hey! Kakashi, let's spar, ne?" The black haired teen shouted excitedly.**

**The silver haired youth looked up, his eyes turned up in a cocky smirk. "You're on, Uchiha." He said quietly before jumping into the trees after the other.**

Kakashi removed his hitae-ate and leaned his forehead against the rough bark. He could've gone to the memorial stone; he could've carved the name with his eyes countless times. But he liked it better here, where they used to train.

He thought fighting back tears.

"Happy Birthday, buddy…Today you're thirty-seven." He said his eyes moving down to the river, and up around the slopes surrounding the tree.

'_Near a tree by a river, there's a hole in the ground, where an old man of Aran goes around and around…_'

The copy-nin fell to his knees and pulled out a small bag, "I came to have lunch with you, and I brought your favourite." He murmured as he opened the container of nicely dressed sushi with wasabi; he then grabbed a second package and opened it, revealing miso ramen.

_You always ate these together…I could never figure out why. You never told me either…_ he thought as he took a bite of sushi. Ignoring the burn of the wasabi.

"**Rin's cute, ne Kashi-kun." Obito smiled awkwardly.**

"**Hn. Absolutely adorable. Why? You like her?" Kakashi turned his head and looked at his teammate.**

"**Not particularly, I like someone else. Do you want me to like her?"**

"…"

Kakashi sighed and grabbed the ramen. "Sushi with wasabi and miso ramen…I still doesn't know why you liked it so much." Kakashi shook his head.

'_I got plans for us. Nights in the scullery, and days instead of me… its not me you see pieces of valentine. With just a song of mine._'

"Rin's gone now too. I'm the only one left. I'm strong now…you were always stronger though. I could never surpass you." Kakashi murmured, his eyes closing as he set down the food. "God, I miss you so, so much." Once more Kakashi fought back tears.

"**Hey, Kakashi, wanna know a secret about the person I like?" Obito asked the silver haired nin.**

**Kakashi stopped, deciding to humour the Uchiha, "What's that?"**

"**He's tall, has black eyes and hides behind a mask." Obito broke into a wide grin at Kakashi's wide eyes.**

"Jesus Christ! You fucking idiot! Why'd you leave me? You stupid Uchiha!" Kakashi shouted at the tree. It was "his" tree. The one Obito always used.

The stream gurgled cheerfully in reply.

'_And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night. For a strange kind of fashion, there's a wrong and a right._'

Kakashi opened his eyes and gasped. He swore he saw the shimmering outline of Obito. Smiling softly, his trademark goggles in place over his eyes. One of them closed, a scar running across it.

"O—Obito!" Kakashi whispered, jumping to his feet. The illusion waved and stepped over to Kakashi. The copy-nin was frozen to the spot, his mask clinging awkwardly to his chin.

"I miss you too, Kashi-kun." The wind seemed to whisper into Kakashi's ears. Lips pressed against his own. He barely felt them, he wouldn't have noticed if not for the sudden temperature drop in that area of his face.

**Kakashi leaned against the tree. Waiting for Obito. The Uchiha showed up seconds later. He grinned.**

"**Thanks for coming Kashi-kun." **

**Kakashi was about to speak, but in a flurry of movement Obito was in front of him, crushing his lips against Kakashi's messily. **

'_A blackbird sings on blue bird hill. Thanks to the calling of the wild, wise men's child…_'

Kakashi was shocked, he grasped onto air, and the illusion of Obito disappeared.

"No…" Kakashi whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, "fuck…I'm too selfish." Kakashi shook his head, trying to smile through his tears.

'_But he'll never, never fight over you._'

"Of course not. He already has me." Kakashi whispered as he walked away, "Happy birthday, Bit-chan."

The End

Notes: What did you think? Good, bad? Review please! This is a request for my friend. Hope you like it!

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Dirty little Secret

a.n. To Akiras luv slave. Who requested the pairing and song..This is going to be difficult…XD the song is "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects, the pairing be GaaraxNaruto. The lyrics will be a bit mixed up though..and not complete..saying now to save confusion. Not as depressing as the others… well here I go! happy reading.

**Bold lyrics**

Italics thoughts

Story Start:

**Who has to know, the way (s)he feels inside, these sleeping dogs wont lie. **

((the s is in brackets because there is only one female in the story and doesn't play a too, too prominent part.))

Gaara stared out the window, ignoring the drone of Temari's voice as she gave her report. His colorless fingers tapping against his arm. His thoughts focussed on a certain blonde whom he missed way too much for his own good. He heard her remark something about the Kyuubi's aura—wait…the Kyuubi's aura? What about Naruto?

"Pardon me?" Gaara turned to Temari.

"I said I sensed the Kyuubi's aura in the desert. Uzumaki-kun is pretty weak right now, it feels like he's been there for a while." She said calmly, inspecting her nails.

Gaara bolted out of his seat and all but ran out the door. Temari got up and stood in the doorway.

"See you next week Kazekage-sama…" She said to his retreating back, "Have fun with your beau." She finished in a mocking whisper as a grin swept across her face. She slowly sauntered to her room, getting ready to see her own beau in Konoha.

**I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you.**

Gaara sped through the desert, tapping into his chakra to gain speed. His burning, turquoise eyes scanning the dunes and grains of sand for any sign of the Kyuubi holder. At last he came upon the sight of a lifeless hand sticking out of the sand, a little farther up, a few platinum blond hairs stuck out. Gaara dived at the sand and dug until his fingers bled and he had found Naruto.

Clasping the boy to his chest he whispered, "You fool!" Naruto stirred slightly as Gaara's hot breath accosted the black clad, sun burnt ninja's skin. Gaara shouldered Naruto and began running to his home, tapping once more into his chakra for speed.

Once there he gently laid Naruto on the cushions that served as his bed and stripped the blond. His eyes stern as he gently stroked Naruto's burnt cheeks. Walking into the adjoined bathroom, he ran icy water into the basin before gathering Naruto into his arms and all but throwing him into the water.

Naruto's eyes flew open, only to be forced shut again by water being dumped on his head.

"K-Kuso!" He shouted, blowing water out of his nose. He tried to get out of the tub only to be held down by Gaara who dumped another bucket on his head. "You trying to drown me! Let me out!"

Gaara shook his head "You aren't leaving the tub until your burn has cooled down."

"Burn? What bu—?" He looked down at himself, his arms and legs were burnt, his fingertips and toes were burnt, as was his face, he guessed. He shivered and his teeth started chattering. Gaara dropped another bucket on him before pulling him out and putting him down on the cushions.

"Stay there, I'll be right back with your punishment." Stated the former Shukaku-holder with a smirk. He turned and went into the bathroom, undressing completely and grabbing a small container of ointment.

"Punishment for what?" Naruto asked, appraising the red head's body.

"Making me worry like you did." Gaara straddled the blond and unscrewed the cap, he dipped his fingers in.

"What's that, lube?" Naruto was grinning now.

"Sun burn ointment, dumbass." Gaara stated, then grinned, "You, of all people, should know that I don't use lubrication unless its saliva."

Naruto sighed in contentment when Gaara's cool fingers began massaging the ointment into his burnt skin. Starting with his face, then his arms and fingertips, then legs and toes.

**I'll keep you, my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret.**

"Now…for the punishment." Gaara put the ointment on the floor and leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips in a searing kiss. The blonde moaned, pushing his hips up to rub their throbbing erections together.

Gaara pulled away from the kiss and pulled one of Naruto's nipples, hard, causing the blond to gasp in both pain and pleasure. "None of that now, no getting impatient fox." Gaara said, putting butterfly kisses all over the tanned body beneath him. Slender, white hands against burning, tanned flesh.

"Ara-kun! Please…!" Naruto moaned as Gaara sucked the blonde's cock into his mouth.

With Naruto's release came a new punishment, "Bad boy, because you came, I'm not going to use lube this time…" Naruto whimpered, and Gaara kissed him as he pushed the now partially burnt legs forward to meet the tanned abdomen beneath him. He guided his member to the blonde's entrance and pushed in violently. Naruto cried out, tears stinging his eyes.

"Ara-kun, Stop! Itai! It hurts!" Naruto cried, clutching the cushions beneath him. His manhood stiffening slowly.

"You like it…" Gaara said breathlessly as he grasped onto Naruto causing the boy to gasp in pleasure. The Kazekage angled himself properly and thrust in, hitting the blonde's prostate.

Two long, eventually pleasure filled hours later saw the two completely exhausted. Naruto asleep and Gaara sprawled out on top him, facing the doorway.

Temari walked in and grinned "Good bye, Kazekage-sama." She waved. Gaara grunted and showed off his amazing finger's talent to her. She scowled and left the bedroom, heading for Konoha.

**My dirty little secret. Dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Who has to know, who has to know.**

THE END

a.n. Okay…I hope everyone liked it! Like I said at the beginning, I never planned on using every bit of the song and in order…hell I don't even know how fitting it all was….oh well. REVIEW PLEASE.

Kairinu,

Signing off.


	7. hAuNtEd

hAuNtEd

an. Idea came to me while listening to apc pet and blue XD it's a little off I think but whatever. Song belongs to evanescence and the characters to Masashi Kishimoto. pairing is Naru/Kiba

Sorry to Uzumaki Enko if this isn't quite what you meant XD

**Bold lyrics**

_Italics_ thoughts

Story start:

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me.**

Life of a gay whore is hard. Terrible. Especially when eyes are always on you. And you know its wrong to be doing. Selling your body at night. Wearing glossy lipstick and flashy eye shadow to attract probably the wrong guys as you adjust your tight skirt or leather pants.

Eyes following the way you walk, where you hide. How you attract attention. Always questioning "Are you, by any chance, a soon to be rape victim?"

It scares me to no end. The way these eyes follow me every night. Like it's their sole duty, their only purpose, to make me look over my shoulder after every third step. Of course I always do so alluringly, so as to attract attention. So as to make money.

So I'm walking down this really empty street, and those eyes are on me. And I know the owner of those eyes is gonna strike any minute. And I'm trying to get ready for it. Trying my hardest to prepare myself for the inevitable rape that will occur.

**(I know you're still there)…hunting you, I can smell you—alive. Your heart pounding in my head.**

So I walk just a little bit faster, which is hard in platforms. My pulse quickens, thrill of the chase running through my veins. And then, the eyes pounce, bringing the full weight of its owner onto my back. Arms wrapping around my chest.

"Slow down, I almost couldn't keep up." Came the husky voice as a mouth nipped at my ear lobe.

I recognized this voice. I couldn't place the name at the moment but I know this person knew me. When I was a ninja during the day. Hands roamed down to my abs, then further to cup the bulge, clearly straining against my tight pants. Another hand slipping under my shirt to caress my nipples. It was awkward, we were in the middle of the street under a lamp, and he was molesting me. This person I knew.

They turned me around and my blue eyes widened, as Inuzuka Kiba forced his mouth on my own. I moaned as he ground against me, my arms circling around his neck as I returned his kiss.

He pulled me over to a condominium and into one of the basement doors. I was pushed roughly against a wall, as my "shirt" was pulled off and thrown onto the ground. This would be a painful night. The way Kiba was going showed that he had no idea that he knew this hooker. Only showed his raw need for physical touch.

He stopped for a moment and examined me before dragging me off to his room where he practically through me onto his waterbed. The bed jiggled and I shifted to lay straight and watched as he undressed completely revealing himself to me. Rather large as he was, I was scared.

**Watching me; wanting me; I can feel you pull me down.**

I whimpered as he pulled off the rest of my own clothing. My make up was already smeared, as soon as it was wiped off he'd recognize me. And push me away. Like always.

I tried to respond correctly, if I didn't he'd slap me. Not hard, but sharp enough so as to make me groan and buck my hips up. He lowered his head down to one of my nipples and sucked, and licked. I bucked against him and he gently bit down, I cried out. My eyes closing. He let a hand move down to a certain area, to cup and massage certain things.

I made a rather breathy noise and heard him chuckle. His finger pushed into the hole below the certain things. I cried out louder. He captured my lips again as he moved his finger in and out of me. It was odd, because in actual life, during the day I mean, he never wants much to do with me. Even though he seems to not know who I am, its funny to me, makes me want to laugh, but I know I cant. Because then he'd recognize me.

I gasped in slight discomfort as he put in two more fingers at once. I wondered what he'd do if I suddenly said something that told him who I was. Or what if my chakra aura flared, it happened to me once with someone else. When I was still new at this.

**Fearing you; loving you; I wont let you pull me down.**

I knew he wanted to get on with it, I don't know why he didn't, because you know, I'm a whore. I deserve it. I'm a ninja, I can take the pain. I've been through worse. Of course though, I don't think he knows that.

"I thought you would've stopped me by now." He sat back on the bed pulling his fingers out.

"N-Nani?"

"Naruto, I thought you'd stop my advances, because we know each other."

"I—" I didn't know what to say. "Is it bad? I mean….that I didn't?"

"I don't know." He sighed, "I wasn't expecting you to go with it. I didn't think you'd like business from me."

I sat up and looked at him, reaching for his face. "I've had a crush on you…since I don't know when. I was scared that once you realized who I was, you'd push me away."

He sighed and laid down on the bed, his arms going under the pillow. I looked t him before I snuggled against him, my head pillowed on his chest. I gently played with one of his nipples.

"Do you still want to, Kiba?" I looked up at him, my hand travelling lower. I felt how large he still was. Yeah he still wanted it. "because I can go if—" I was cut off when he kissed me. Once more pushing me onto my back. His hands travelling my body.

**Saving me; raping me; watching me…**

He whispered things in my ear that I never expected to hear from anyone. Him least of all. He lifted my legs up.

"Ready?" he whispered to me in a raspy voice. I nodded, placing a hand over one of his own. He pushed in and groaned. I was tight, had been told so many times before. This confirmed that he thought so too. I knew that I didn't really want this. Not with Kiba, I didn't want to be a whore with him. I wanted to be me. But given the circumstances I didn't think it would be possible.

He kissed me again, his tongue pushing into my mouth. It was forced. Technically rape. And to think I didn't care. And in moments like this, I always found myself wondering, does it happen like this to other gay hookers too?

Kiba grabbed on to me, stroked my length. I gasped, shuddered and came. He grinned, rather cruelly.

"So soon, Naru-chan?" he said, using a rather creepy pet name. Creepy coming from him, maybe not so creepy if it came from the mother I never had and never would have.

He started moving faster. It became more painful, he gripped my hips harder. Probably drew blood. Then he came and he collapsed to the side. His chest heaved. He looked down at his hands, then to my hips and gasped.

"Oh my god Naruto, I'm sorry!" he shouted, he reached to the table and grabbed a Kleenex. He started wiping the blood off of me. Getting some of the white liquid as well. I shook my head and grabbed his hand and stood.

"I'm a whore, Kiba, I don't need your sympathy. Maybe during the day when I'm a ninja again." I was pulling on my clothes when I felt him behind me, his arms circled my waist. He kissed my neck.

"Don't go back out there, stay with me." He accented his plea with a small nip to my ear. " you don't need that job, I'll help you, and missions pay good too." It sounded like he was in tears, or at least near tears. I sighed and turned around, looking at him. I saw the water in his eyes. I wiped it away with my kisses. I pushed him towards the bed, he pushed my pants down.

"This time, I'll be the seme." I whispered into his ear, his reply was a breathy moan.

**When all this time…I can feel you pull me down.**

---

A.N. So what did everyone think? Like it , hate it, leave a review. Request if you want, I can't promise when I'll be able to get to it though.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and support this story and FAD.

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


	8. taintEd lovE

Tainted Love

For Kativa-chan (finally ne?)

**Bold lyrics**

_Italics_ thoughts

Story start:

**Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, I've got to get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me…**

Naruto shivered on the doorstep of the locked house. He had returned late from a mission, and couldn't get in. he knew that Neji was aware of his presence. The Hyuuga was teasing him. As he always did.

He looked up to see those silver eyes laughing from the dark living room. Uzumaki shivered again, sending pleading, hopeless glances at the window, hoping to be let in, so his wounds would heal better. At least for that.

He heard the door unlatch and quickly shot up and ripped it open, to find a sleepy eyed Neji.

"Naru-chan, I wasn't aware you were home. I didn't even know you were coming home, or I would've left the door unlocked." Neji's dark and malicious whisper sounded like ice.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-sama." Naruto looked down, his form rippling in another chilled whisper. He hated how he had to call Neji, his lover, by his last name and with such a formal honorific.

"It's fine Naru-chan," Neji patted the fox's head and grimaced, wiping the grease and grime off on Naruto. "Let's get you washed, hm?"

"Hai, N—ah, Hyuuga-sama." Neji's eyebrow lifted at him for his slip before the Hyuuga guided the blonde to the bathroom.

**The love we share seems to go nowhere. And I've lost my light, for I toss and turn I cant sleep at night…**

The bath was already drawn, steam making a fine mist in the small bathroom. Neji closed and locked the door behind him. A small pair of scissors slipping into his hands from the belt of his robe. "Come now Naru-chan, strip. It's bath time." Naruto hated bath time.

But he nodded and took his clothes off and stood still for his "Master's" inspection. There was a disapproved grunt and Naruto winced, the scissors cutting down his bicep, along a wound from the mission. Naruto fought hard to cry out as the blade was extracted.

"Oh my, how'd that get there." Came the very unconcerned whisper as cold hand poked, prodded, and dumped alcohol on the fresh wounds. Naruto winced and then Neji pushed him into the scalding water. "Scrub clean for me, I'll be back in 20 minutes with fresh clothes." Neji smiled softly and left.

Naruto cleaned himself up, scrubbing harshly at his skin. Wanting to be clean completely before Neji came back. As promised, Neji returned moments later with a small bundle and a towel.

"Good boy, Naru-chan, you deserve a treat. Maybe some sleep tonight, ne."

"If Hyuuga-sama wishes it." He was rewarded with a scowl and a backhand across an already bruised cheek.

"I did not give you permission to speak." Naruto nodded meekly and stood from the bath, allowing the other youth to dry him off.

Naruto tried not to wince as Neji harshly wiped the water off of him. The small black t-shirt was forced on, as well as the tight shorts. Neji stood and dusted his hands off.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep, you go to your basket and don't move until I am up and say you can." Neji turned to leave but stopped in the doorway and turned again. The caged bird moved fluidly towards the boxed in fox and held his face in a tight grip, long nails cutting into Naruto's frail flesh.

**Don't touch me please; I cannot stand the way you tease. I love you though you hurt me so. Now I'm going to pack my things and go.**

"You will listen right?"

"No."

A swift, slashing slap across the face.

"You will listen to me!"

"No I will not."

A kick and a punch to the gut.

"I am your master! You will listen to me or die!"

"Then kill me, Neji-kun. I'm sick of this. Your sick games are going to end now. Your tainted love is beginning to piss me off."

"Naruto, I am the only one who understands you. You need me!"

Neji twisted his hand in the blonde's hair and pulled hid head back in a painful grip. Naruto didn't fight back but didn't give him the satisfaction of his pain.

"Good bye Neji." Naruto whispered as the Hyuuga used his free hand to deal another blow to the kit's gut, forgetting about the scissors. They hadn't left Neji's hand the whole time Naruto bathed.

The blonde slumped against Neji, his breathing laboured. The Hyuuga panicked and ran from the bathroom and called the paramedics. He never looked back at his damaged fox. Never again.

**Now I know I've got to, run away I've got to get away… And I've lost my light… **

---------------------------

A.N. okay…a depressing piece…i hope it works for Kativa-chan. Sure there's no abusive sex…but hey…this is what I thought fit the song lyrics XD sorry if it isn't great, its late and I'm sick (literally) and tired.

Thanks all for the awesome reviews, oh and to the anonymous reviewer who asked if I was gay, no I'm not, I have full interest in guys (Kk-chan is a girl) just…hot gay anime characters appeal to me.

And in my opinion no matter how hot Sasuke is he's an ungrateful asshole and in every fic I've read where he was straight he was either an ass or a pansy and in the series he's both, so I prefer him gay…the others are bisexual…I swear…

Kairinu-sama

Sign—before I forget PLEASE REVIEW! Requests welcome too—ing off.


	9. Bad bOY

An, okay I've been having troubles with this…because I'm not sure how adequate my research on Sai was so I m ever so sorry if he is not done right

This is for Kativa-chan

**Bold lyrics**

_Italics_ thoughts

Bad Boy is by Cascada and shall stay that way…and Naruto and all affiliated characters are not mine, merely used for my twisted pleasures

Story Start:

"**Remember the feelings, remember the day. My stone heart was breaking my love ran away." **I sang into the karaoke machine, my eyes trained on the beautiful dark haired shinobi who had taken Sasuke's place.

Kakashi had taken us out to the bar; it was really a karaoke bar that sold alcohol to minors (as long as they were shinobi of course…not a very good idea ne?) I was probably already half way to piss drunk. Sai was paying no attention to my song, obviously overlooking the fact that my eyes were burning holes into him with my desire.

This boy that had taken Sasuke's place had trouble fitting in, he had personality issues, but he seemed so like Sasuke in his elegance and awkward grace. My eyes watered, they weren't supposed to do that!

"**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again." **He looked up and smiled, that annoying oblivious smile of his. That smile that always had me gasping for air, hot, and needing release. 

Sakura-chan walked over to him, she was obviously drunk, not as much as I, but she was. She seemed angry and gesturing vehemently towards me. She was saying something, it looked like "For you." But I couldn't be sure, she was so far away and I couldn't hear her over the crowd and my singing.

Sai looked towards me, a look of wide-eyed astonishment on his face. His perfect, pale skin quickly turned to a burning red under Sakura's gaze and mine. He shoved his way towards the door, obviously quite nervous with the fact that I could be interested in him.

This behaviour was so unlike Sai, it was cute.

"**You once made this promise, to stay by my side. But after some time you just pushed my aside." **He stopped and looked back, a look of recognition on his face.

He had never verbally expressed this promise to me, nor did it seem he wanted to. But we both knew that I wanted him to. We both seemed to see the connection between us; we both seemed to notice how awkward I acted around him. He noticed especially.

It had started a while ago, I would shoot him a glance and we would spar. Or I would touch his arm lightly, and we'd go for something to eat. Sakura realized my feelings even before I did. She recognized the attraction, the connection from the very moment he called her "Ugly." That didn't stop her from disliking him of course. Nothing did, not even my starting to like him, not even my starting to want him.

Oh god did I want him; I wanted him to the point that I was even dreaming about him. Instead of the things boys my age dream of, I was dreaming of the milky vision of Sai.

"**You never thought that I could be strong (edited to fit the story), now I'll show you how to go on."** He smirked at me and ran out the door. I immediately abandoned the microphone to chase after him.

I didn't stumble once, like a piss drunk person normally would. Okay, so maybe I wasn't as drunk as I thought, not off alcohol anyways. I was drunk off the thought of finally having Sai for himself.

I chased after Sai, past the buildings of town, almost out of the gates; I almost ran into Sai as the dark haired boy stopped suddenly. We were standing by a small pond and large Sakura tree in full bloom despite the lack of spring weather. Sai was breathing heavily. It was a major turn on for me.

I reached towards him to grab onto his shoulder when he turned around and crushed his lips against mine. This was a change. My hand continued towards his shoulder but instead of latching on, I slid it around his neck and returned the messy kiss.

His velvety tongue forced its way into my mouth, tracing my teeth, tracing my own tongue. It was like he was trying to swallow me, his lips trapping my own in a sweet and passionate dance.

He broke away for a moment, sliding his tongue up my neck, tasting the sweat. Tasting my skin in a sensual way, it had me hard instantly.

"**Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover…" **I murmured to him as I shivered from his teeth over my collarbone. I was as breathless as he and I loved it all.

His hands sliding down my sides and twisting in their path to cup my hard on, his teeth and smooth tongue on my neck and collarbone. His desperate hands undoing my clothing and throwing it on the ground behind us. He was bigger, so much more of a seme then me; he had me against tree, digging his clothed erection into my own unclothed cock.

I was moaning, twisting against him and the tree convulsively. **"Be my bad boy, be my man…" **he groaned out as he pulled himself free and, not even bothering to stretch me, not caring to ready me for his noticeable size, he shoved himself in. I gritted my teeth. It hurt but felt so undeniably good.

He angled his thrusts in such a way that the head of his, almost demonic, appendage brushed against my prostate each time. In no time I was crying out and gripping his shoulders. I was the uke, the underdog, always would be unless I found someone even smaller than myself. I loved being Sai's uke, just as I might have ended up Sasuke's instead had he not left me.

Sai kissed me gain, his lips teasing my own. Pretending to cover them, but pulling away just as I applied my own pressure. He continued doing this until I whined in wanton desire, then his velvet, hot tongue delved into my mouth and tangoed with my own. This situation was so wrong, but oh so right.

"**But don't be my friend." **I gasped as he took hold of my engorged cock. His pulling of it timed to match his thrusts. I cried his name out so many times. I lost count after 5. He quickened his thrusts; he let out a few small sounds, obviously supposed to be a sound of a man in ecstasy.

His tongue left a wet trail down my neck to one of my nipples. He bit and pulled and soothed and sucked. And then he came; it was a strange sensation, his load shooting into my ass as it did. Soon after, as he finished milking himself of his seed with my tight hole, I came and it splattered on my bare chest. The liquid shined silver in the moonlight.

"**You can be my bad boy, but understand…" **he murmured as he lapped my seed from my chest. When I was clean enough he stood back, appraising my body as he did up his trousers.

"**But understand that I don't need you in my life again."**

He walked away with only those words. His figure disappearing in the darkness of the night, my chest continued to heave, but not from lack of air. From his mere coldness I was left sobbing in the dark with nothing on but my headband and my shorts round one ankle.

"It shouldn't hurt this bad. I knew it was coming." I told myself, contradicting my hopes for a relationship with the Sasuke-replacement.

END

A.N. what do you think everyone? Kativa-chan mostly. I tried as hard as I could to make Sai right, so sorry if I did badly. Review please it would be appreciated.

Signing off,

Kairinu-sama


	10. wHERE Will yOU Go

Eee..It's been a long time for yaoi! I've been downloading and reading scanlations XD ahh….happy angst-ish songifc

Song belongs to Evanescence and Naruto and co. to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Bold** lyrics

_Italics_ thought

Story Start:

_Dear Hyuuga Neji._

_**You're too important for anyone. You play the role of all you long to be. **It sounds harsh doesn't it? I'm sorry if I seem cruel. But this is how you seem to me. You cannot be looked at as "right" in your family. So you strive to be all you can be, all you want to be. **But I, I know who you really are. **You're just like me. **You're the one who cries when you're alone. **_

_Now I bet, you wonder how I can be so perceptive…how I notice things others don't…and I act so stupid. I see more then you think. I see how your eyes are puffy in the mornings, how you ignore it and try to keep going. I admire you. I want you. I want you to see me the same way. With your family though, I'll understand if you reject me. **But where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself. **I know what its like. I'm the same. **You can't escape.**_

_Please consider me. Though I seem harsh…I mean well…I love you Neji._

_The lonely kitsune. _

"Neji, thank you for meeting with me." Naruto stood silently in font of the brilliant Hyuuga, "Please read this…and…because I can't bear with a physical confrontation….write me back and give it to me like this. I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule for my trivial excuses. See you around!" Naruto turned tail and ran.

Neji stood perplexed with a neatly folded paper in his hand. He opened it and read the contents. His eyes widening. His heart pounding. He looked up at where Naruto had been and immediately ran home. Wanting only to write his response to such a thought out letter.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto._

_**You think that I can't see right through your eyes. **I see now that you are as I am. **Scared to death to face reality. No one seems to hear your hidden cries. ** But I wonder…do you cry as I do? **You're left to face yourself alone.** Is this right? This is how I am…you said we are the same…is this you too? Scared to face the tomorrow that doesn't exist….and terrified to return to the death of yesterday. _

_I can see now…that I return your feelings. **I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands. **You know this feeling right? You understand where I'm coming from? Ah…I'm sure the statement of mutual love is enough. But I need to know that you speak truly. _

_The wellness is caught…it is understood…I also love you, Naruto._

_Caged Bird. Please set me free._

"Ah, Naruto…thank you for meeting with me." Neji smiled softly as Naruto's eyes skimmed the letter.

"**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life alone?**" Naruto smiled.

"**I can hear you when you whisper…**" Neji looked down, abashed.

"**But you can't even hear me screaming!**" Neji was surprised at Naruto's outburst. "**You can't escape the truth, I realize you're afraid. But you can't abandon everyone.**"

"I wasn't! Didn't you read the letter? I love you too!" Neji was surprised, not sure how to take Naruto's words.

"**I realize you're afraid. But you can't reject the whole world.**" Naruto was calmer now.

Neji moved forward. His long hair tangling in the wind as his white eyes widened in fear. He grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders and pressed his lips to the blonde's. Naruto returned the pressure, holding Neji close.

"Can't you see? You are the whole world…you are everyone…I'm not rejecting you." Neji whispered into Naruto's chest, tears falling from his eyes.

Naruto's eyes softened and he stroked Neji's hair. "It's okay. I understand. **You can't escape. You don't want to escape.**"

The END

…Whoo…fluffy XD what do you think? Oh oh! I needs a beta reader…for my novel mostly…but for my fan fictions too…if anyone's interested give me an email to… redwatersunderscore26athotmaildotcom with the actual symbols XD oh and song and pairing requests are definitely welcome! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed on all of my fics I appreciate it …

and for those of you…who are waiting for chapter 3 of Tahou…it's in progress!

thank you

Signing Off,

Kairinu-sama if anyone's interested give me an email to… redwatersunderscore26athotmaildotcom with the actual symbols XD oh and song and pairing requests are definitely welcome! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed on all of my fics I appreciate it …

and for those of you…who are waiting for chapter 3 of Tahou…it's in progress!

thank you

Signing Off,

Kairinu-sama


End file.
